


Villanelle for Starsky and Hutch

by silver_chipmunk



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_chipmunk/pseuds/silver_chipmunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry for the guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Villanelle for Starsky and Hutch

Villanelle for Starsky and Hutch

 

 

I am your dark and stormy night,

You're my shelter from the evil day.

We shed our blood for what is right

 

Even when we reach for light,

Even when we try to play,

I am your dark and stormy night.

 

We spend our time in ceaseless fight

That often nerves from flesh will flay,

We shed our blood for what is right.

 

My fear for you reflects as flight

Sometimes, though never very far I stray.

I am your dark and stormy night.

 

Your fear for me makes tempers tight,

Makes you moody, fell and fey,

We shed our blood for what is right.

 

We hold together, though, despite

The forces that would make us pay.

We shed our blood for what is right,

I am your dark and stormy knight.

 


End file.
